Azura's Curse (Book 1 of the Sisters series)
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Karliah and her little sister Kitra Indoril are the only Dunmers in history not effected by the Daedric Prince Azura's curse placed on the whole race of Dunmer thousands of years ago during the Battle of the Red Mountain. A prophecy hidden in an extra Elder Scroll foretold two sisters would go on a journey to destroy the curse planted on their ancestors and future descendants...


Kitra Indoril was an ordinary girl. A Dunmer child brought up in Riften, surrounded by the wildness of Skyrim where bears, saber cats and frostbite spiders lurked. From a young age Kitra knew she was a Princess, as her name did mean 'crowned one' and her Grandfather (before he died) did tell her and her older sister Karliah, meaning 'covered in snow', stories of his life in Cyrodiil, the country located in the heart of Tamriel and the home of the Imperials, and the Emperor.

Kitra was the third in line for the throne of Morrowind, her homeland and fourth in line for the whole of Tamriel, if anything happened to the Emperor, who had no children, her mother or sister would get the throne while she would get the throne of Morrowind, as she would be knocked down to second in line, her mother or sister first. She didn't care about the crown, or anything about royalty, she was brought up a thief after all.

_9 year old Kitra skipped into the Bee and Barb, her purple and blue eyes scanning for the familiar black-haired Dunmer who was her mother, Dralsi Indoril. She didn't see her. Disappointed, she walked up to the bar, looking up at Keerava, the female Argonian who owned the inn. "__I can't stand this city, It's impossible to make a decent living here." Keerava muttered, not looking at who she was talking too. "I think it's pretty" Kitra said, making Keerava's head shoot up in shock. _

___"Kitra? By Talos I thought you were your mother" Kitra pouted, she looked nothing like her mother. Dralsi was 245 (as everyone in Tamriel can live more than 500 years) and she was 9. The only thing that was the same was there hair color which was black, but Kitra had red tips. Karliah and Kitra had violet eyes, but for some strange reason which puzzled all except Kitra, Dralsi and Karliah was Kitra's left blue eye._

___"Kitra, there you are" Kitra turned and was swept up into her mothers arms. "Let's go my little Nightingale, to the Twilight Sepulcher" Kitra smiled and said goodbye to Keerava before they walked out of Riften, Kitra holding her mothers hand as they walked down the path. Kitra and Dralsi left Shor's Stone an hour ago to go to the Twilight Sepulcher. Karliah had been when she was 9 (as she's 11 now) and was staying with a dear friend of their mothers until they came back._

___It took them two days to get there, but they finally made it. Dralsi stopped and looked around, her blood red eyes scanning the area. She perked up when she heard a twig snap and she pulled Kitra behind a boulder next to the entrance of the Sepulcher. "Stay here Kitra, and don't make a sound understand?" She whispered. She nodded as Dralsi jumped on to the back of a passing mercenary, sinking her dagger into his back. She attacked the group swiftly and quickly, until two were left. She was too busy attacking one to see the other coming up behind her and stabbing her in the back. She hissed in pain but did a flip, the knife still in her side, and snapped the mercenary's neck and stabbing the other in the face. Kitra watched the entire time, eyes wide in shock as the men fell. Leaving her dying mother standing in the center, the knife still plunged into her side as she surveyed the bodies littered around her. She pulled the dagger out of her side and crumpled to the ground. Kitra let out a cry and run out towards her mother, falling next to her after tripping over a large rock. She looked up towards her mother, her framed her face as Dralsi looked at her with her blood red eyes. She gave her a small smile and closed her eyes for the final time, Kitra stared at her and curled up in a ball against her, resting her head against her chest. She closed her eyes and didn't utter a single word or cry as she felt her mother stroke her hair a few times before laying her hand against her hair on her cheek, her heart stopping. She stayed there for 3 days until someone found her, some miners from Shor's Stone coming to take them back. _

Kitra woke up, screaming and batting out. "Kitra! KITRA!" Her eyes snapped open and she let out a sob as her sister pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Kitty, I promise I'll tell you everything. One day"

Kitra was 9 when her mother died. And Dralsi still hadn't told her the answers to her questions___._ Kitra was never the same after that. Her laughter, joy, excitement in everything seemed to die every day until it left a hollow shell of nightmares, anger and fear.

* * *

_**The rest of the chapters will be in her point of view, the how her mother died was in 3rd view as she wanted to write that part like a story so it didn't upset her. :) Check this story out on the Elder ScrollsxAvengers crossover! But it's different.**_


End file.
